


A Black Heart Isn't Necessarily Empty

by RigorMorton



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blackheart Has A Crush On Johnny, Blackmail, Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drinking, Feels, First Time, Fondling, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hesitant Johnny Blaze, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nephilim, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, first time orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: "Where's Roxanne?" Johnny asks, starting to feel annoyed."Ah yes. The girl." Blackheart smiles as he starts to walk circles around the Ghost Rider."See.. there's just one more thing.…""Oh no." Johnny interrupts. "You said if I gave you the contract, you'd let her go. Now where is she?" The Rider bravely walks up to the demon, grabbing him by the collar of his cloak and slamming him into the side of an old church.Blackheart laughs. If only Johnny knew that he was only enjoying this manhandling."Relax, Johnny. You'll get her back, just as promised. I just want one little favor.""What?" Johnny snarls - his grip growing tighter in frustration."A kiss."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find any stories with this pairing, so of course I had to write one ;)

Blackheart breathes in deep, closing his eyes, enjoying the sweet smell of death and misery that lingers in the air of San Venganza.

It's a cool and breezy night. Quiet and dark. Just the way he likes it.

He's waiting for the Rider. His father's reluctant errand boy. Or as Blackheart secretly likes to call him…Johnny.

Yes, the dark Prince of the underworld, has been thinking a lot about Johnny Blaze lately. Much more than he cares to admit.

He's taken quite the shine to the tall, dark and handsome stuntman.

Blackheart always did have a tendency to obsess over the things he can't have and he knows he can't have Johnny. Johnny's too good for him. He's got a good heart and strong morals. Something Blackheart would know nothing about.

Of course that's the appeal. Being with someone dark and twisted like himself has it's pros, but there's no challenge. Demons are easy. Blackheart wants someone good. Someone human, with blood coursing through their veins - with a beating heart. Someone warm to the touch. Someone that will break a sweat as they roll around under the covers together. And not just any someone….He wants the Rider. He wants Johnny.

Blackheart's been thinking long and hard about his priorities as of lately. The original plan was to trade Roxanne for the contract, and immediately become one with all the lost souls of San Venganza. However, now he's contemplating holding off on that temporarily.

He'll still get the contract from the Rider of course, but just for safe keeping. 

Johnny's late. This annoys the demon. He's been highly anticipating this rendezvous with the Rider. He's confident that Johnny will show. He has to. Blackheart's got his girl.

Sure enough the sound of a motor fills the air, bringing a smile to the demon's face. 

Blackheart quickly runs a hand through his hair making sure it's not sticking up anywhere. He stands up straight, clearing his throat and placing his hands behind his back - trying to look cold and calculating.

Johnny slams on his brake, causing his bike to skid in the mud, stopping right in front of the unflinching demon.

He hops off the bike walking fearlessly toward Blackheart - his boots squishing in the mud.

"Ok. I'm here. Where's Roxanne?"

"Where's the contract?" Blackheart cocks a brow.

Johnny sighs and pulls the rolled up script from the back of his jeans, holding it out for the hellion to see.

"Bring it here." The demon motions with his hand.

"Show me the girl." Johnny commands.

"We're playing by my rules, Johnny. You'll get the girl, when I get what I want."

"I don't trust you." 

"Well, Johnny…you're gonna have to. How else do you plan on getting her back?"

The Rider grits his teeth. He knows Blackheart's right. The demon has an army and he's just one man. 

He sighs angrily as he holds it out to the demon.

Blackheart grabs it out of the Rider's hand and quickly unscrolls it to make sure it's not a fake. A pleased grin makes its way across his handsome face. "Suck it, dad." He laughs, rolling it back up.

He snaps his fingers and one of his henchmen appears, grabbing the contract and vanishing into thin air.

"Where's Roxanne?" Johnny asks, starting to feel annoyed.

"Ah yes. The girl." Blackheart smiles as he starts to walk circles around the Ghost Rider.

"See.. there's just one more thing.…"

"Oh no." Johnny interrupts. "You said if I gave you the contract, you'd let her go. Now where is she." The Rider bravely walks up to the demon, grabbing him by the collar of his cloak and slamming him into the side of an old church.

Blackheart laughs. If only Johnny knew that he was only enjoying this manhandling.

"Relax, Johnny. You'll get her back, just as promised. I just want one little favor."

"What?" Johnny snarls - his grip growing tighter in frustration.

"A kiss." 

Johnny pauses in disbelief. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I want a kiss."

"You want a kiss? From me?"

Blackheart smirks nodding his head.

Johnny lets go of the demon's collar and pauses for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"You're joking right? Ha, ha. You're good." He shakes a pointed finger at Blackheart, still laughing.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Blackheart adjusts his misplaced collar. "You're being very rude, Johnny. That's no way to treat a serious business transaction."

Johnny gulps as he realizes the demon is serious. He instantly feels a pit in his stomach. The Rider feels he's in a little over his head. He can't get physical with a malevolent spirit. This is nuts.

"I can't… I mean…why?" Johnny stutters. 

Blackheart smirks, letting out an amused chuckle. "I just always wondered what it was like to kiss a human." He shrugs. 'And I think you're super handsome and I think about you when you're not around. Blah blah blah.' He thinks to himself. The dark Lord could never say that out loud.

Johnny sighs putting his hand on his hip, letting this sink in - contemplating. 'It's really not the end of the world. There are far worse things he could ask me to do… How bad could it be?'

Blackheart clears his throat impatiently, snapping the Rider out of his daze.

"Um…he looks up at the pale demon standing before him. "Just a kiss? And you promise you'll let Roxanne go?"

"Absolutely." Blackheart smiles - appearing sincere.

Johnny sighs nodding his head. Before he even knows what's happening, he's being pulled into the demon's arms - Blackheart backed up against the wall, looking up at him with lust in those (normally) empty eyes.

Blackheart's skin is cold to the touch. Johnny shivers in his embrace. 

However it's quite the opposite for Blackheart. He feels the warmth radiating off the human whose body is so closely pressed to his. He can't wait any longer. The dark entity pulls Johnny into a kiss, pressing his lips to his rider's - quick and rough.

The demon's lips are like ice as they press into Johnny's. A wet cold tongue forces his lips apart and fills his mouth with an icy tingle that makes him shudder. It's actually quite pleasant. Like when you kiss someone after they ate or drank something cold. Except the coldness never fades. It lingers on even when Johnny sucks it in between his lips. It's freezing and yummy. He accidentally releases a soft moan.

Blackheart loves it. He relishes in the fact his Rider is enjoying this. It takes everything inside him not to laugh and throw it in Johnny's face, but he doesn't want to ruin the moment.

The good sucking that Johnny gives his tongue makes Blackheart's cock twitch igniting a tingle in his balls, bringing his cock erect. He doesn't care if Johnny feels it. He wants him to.

Johnny's so lost in the icy kiss, he forgets that he's supposed to be opposed to this. He's supposed to only be doing it to get Roxanne back. He's not supposed to enjoy it. He should at least be acting like he hates it. That was the plan, but that's all gone to Hell… so to speak.

Blackheart manages to slip his tongue from Johnny's grip and breathes in deep as he washes it over his rider's, practically fucking the taller man's mouth, rough and passionately.

His back is pressed tightly against the cold brick wall behind him. He pays it no mind, wrapping his arms around the warmth of Johnny's neck.

The demon pulls his lips off with a smooch and moves down to his rider's neck. It's warm and salty as his teeth sink into the human flesh.

Johnny gasps at the cold sting of Blackheart's fangs piercing his skin. Like being stabbed with sharp little icicles. Painful yet delightful. A strong sting with this hint of euphoria behind it.

Blackheart retracts his teeth and drags his frosty tongue over the reddened flesh and puncture wounds. He laps the small amount of blood right up without a care, delivering a soothing kiss to the sore flesh, feeling the Rider shudder in his arms.

Johnny's surprised how graceful the demon is. How gentle and careful he can be. It's not what he expected, but he has no complaints. As a matter of fact he's starting to feel the tingle of his own cock springing to life in those tight constricting pants of his.

He lets out an uncomfortable groan. Not just because his cock is suffocating, but he doesn't want Blackheart to notice it. He's already blatantly enjoyed this make out session. He doesn't need a raging hard on to add fuel to the fire.

Unfortunately Johnny realizes that ship has sailed when the demon starts to laugh.

"Oh, I feel that, Johnny Blaze." He chuckles, feeling amused and quite flattered. "Looks like little old me got the Ghost Riders dick hard."

Johnny lets out a sigh and hangs his head down in shame. His eyes immediately pop open when he feels a cold sensation in his crotch.

Blackheart's palming at the hard bulge in between his legs. Johnny feels the chill right through the fabric of his pants and has to place a flat palm to the brick wall, bracing himself from falling over with pleasure.

The demon squeezes and rubs over the tent in Johnny's pants, making his own cock start to ache for friction.

Johnny's size is quite impressive, and Blackheart fights the urge to fall to the ground pulling the well endowed biker on top of him, but he can't. He has to keep it together. Keep control of the situation. Blackheart wants Johnny to think about him after he leaves. 

As much as he would love to feel his Rider's warm cum all over his icy fingers, he'll probably never see him again. He has to be patient.

The hellion aggressively wraps a hand around the back of Johnny's neck, pulling him into another kiss. It's rough and sloppy - panting, teeth clanking together, saliva dribbling down their chins. 

His hands give the human's cock a few more rubs, relishing that last one. Slowly dragging his palm up from Johnny's balls to right underneath the zipper. Then he stops and retracts his hand, breaking the kiss, still panting like a wild animal.

Johnny gives a confused and disappointed look. He was so close.

Blackheart belts out an evil laugh, enjoying his power over the Ghost Rider. 

"I'm sorry Johnny, but I really must be going." He pats the taller man on the shoulder. "It's been really fun though." He smirks as he starts to walk away.

The demon turns back around to see a confused and bewildered Johnny scratching his head. 

"Your little girlfriend is safe and sound in her apartment." He smiles nonchalantly.

"What?" Johnny squints at him. "She was there the whole time?"

Blackheart cackles again, shaking his head. "No. She was here. I'm just feeling generous and will have one of my henchmen drop her there. Demons can teleport. It's much easier than you transporting her hundreds of miles on your bike."

Johnny just stands there speechless. It seems spawns of Satan are a lot more reasonable if you have something they want.

"See. I'm not so bad." Blackheart sneers. "Well, catch you on the flipside, Johnny." 

And with a snap of his fingers, Blackheart is gone, leaving Johnny standing in the middle of the abandoned town, still trying to wrap his head around what just took place.

Blackheart's plan is already working, because his Rider is already thinking about him, wondering if he'll see the handsome demon again anytime soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when he least expects it, Johnny gets a home visit from his demonic foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this. Sorry for the delay. Alas, the smut ;)

Johnny plops down into his kitchen chair - cold beer in hand, wiping the condensation off the bottle with his thumb. He's always liked doing that. It's oddly satisfying, like writing on a fogged up window with your finger.

The Rider pulls his black t-shirt off and uses it to twist the cap off the bottle, leaning back and propping his tired feet up on the chair across from him, as he raises the bottle to his lips.

The glass rim is almost as cold as the beer, and Johnny closes his eyes to savor the crisp, fizzy liquid going down his dry throat.

Johnny's led an exhausting life, but even more so now that he's the Ghost Rider. Not a day goes by, that he doesn't think about what it would've been like to just live a normal life. No dare devil nonsense, and certainly no supernatural, vigilante by night nonsense either. He's tired, and…lonely.

Blaze thought it best to cut Roxanne loose after she had already been used as a means to get to him. Being with Johnny was too dangerous. Not only to her, but humankind as well. If the Rider's enemies know he has a loved one, they'll inevitably be used as a bargaining chip.

He already hates himself for giving the contract of San Venganza to Blackheart in exchange for her. It was supremely stupid. The demon now holds the power to bring a massive amount of death and destruction to this world. Maybe even enough to destroy it. That's the downfall to someone like Johnny having any type of relationship. He can never allow his heart to get the better of him, again.

Johnny starts to peel the label off his beer bottle, thinking about his demonic foe - wondering why the hellion has not begun his plan to take over the world already. What's he holding out for? Surely it has nothing to do with him or their little…moment back in San Venganza. 

Nah. Johnny shakes his head, letting out a soft chuckle. 

"What's so amusing?" A dark voice from behind him, startles Johnny, making him almost fall out of his chair.

"What the!?" The Rider shouts, turning quickly to see Blackheart leaning against the sink - arms crossed and smirking.

"How long have you been there?" Johnny asks, feeling embarrassed that he was unknowingly being watched.

"Relax, I just got here." Blackheart chuckles. "Why? What were you doing before I got here?"

Johnny turns back around, swiping his thumb down the wet bottleneck of his beer, feeling un amused. "What do you want?"

The demon shrugs and starts to walk around the kitchen table, grabbing a chair out and taking a seat across from his Rider.

He leans on the table's surface, arms folded and brow cocked. "Last look.." The demon shrugs.

Johnny doesn't buy it for a second. He stays silent but gives Blackheart a 'yeah right' kind of look.

He places his beer bottle back up to his lips and takes a big chug - his eyes never leaving the mischievous hellion.

"May I have a sip?" Blackheart asks, lifting a finger to point at the bottle.

The Rider cocks a curious brow, before letting out a chuckle. "You want a sip of my beer?"

"Yeah. I just want to know what it tastes like."

"You've never tasted beer?" Johnny's genuinely surprised.

"I'm from Hell. We're not exactly throwing Super Bowl parties down there. Not to mention, it would have no affect on me anyway. It's not like I can get drunk."

"You do have a point." Johnny slides his beer across the table.

Blackheart picks it up, instinctively running his thumb over the condensation. He gives it a whiff before placing the rim of the bottle to his blue lips. The demon winces as the cold liquid fills his mouth. It's bitter and fizzy on his tongue. He swallows quickly and shakes his head.

"That's the shit human men are so crazy about?"

Johnny laughs, grabbing the bottle back. "It's an acquired taste."

The demon nods agreeingly.

"Why haven't you used the contract?" Johnny blurts out, suddenly. It's been the elephant in the room, after all.

Blackheart can't help but stare at his Rider for a moment. Johnny's blue eyes look so beautiful and somber when he gives that serious and concerned look.

The demon shakes his head trying to snap himself out of his own trance. He smirks, giving his blue lips a mischievous lick. 

"Maybe I'm in no hurry to end humanity, after all."

Johnny squints at the demon in disbelief.

"You know, Johnny…" Blackheart leans in a little closer. "If I had a good reason to NOT destroy all of mankind, I might be more inclined to hold off."

Johnny stays silent, looking confused.

"You know…something to give me a desire to stay in this God forsaken world." He smirks, running his boot clad foot up the side of his Rider's calf.

The Rider stays glaring through squinted eyes, before starting to chuckle. "Ya know…it sounds an awful lot, like you're saying, you'll hold off on destroying the planet, if I sleep with you."

Blackheart cocks a brow and gives a cocky shrug.

"That's a little…it's a little unethical, don't you think?" Johnny's smiling, but it's one of those 'I'm amused by how out of line you are' smiles. An angry smile if you will. 

"Well…" Blackheart shrugs. "I'm a demon." He starts to laugh - a little nervousness behind it. The Ghost Rider is the only man that could physically hurt him after all. And he looks pretty angry at the moment.

Johnny stands up from his chair, still smiling and chuckling like he's stark raving mad.

Blackheart swallows thickly and slides his chair back a bit as his Rider starts to circle him.

"You're really gonna do this? You're gonna put me in this position?" Johnny pauses, leaning against the table and practically burning a hole through Blackheart with his angry gaze.

"Take it or leave it." The demon smirks. He always was a cocky and prideful little hellion.

Johnny inhales deeply, clenching his fist and before Blackheart can say another word, big hands are clutching the collar of his coat, pulling him roughly up to his feet.

The look in the Rider's eyes makes the demon's cock twitch. Johnny's so hot when he gets that crazed look in those pretty blue eyes of his. Blackheart doesn't necessarily mind the manhandling either. He lets out a cocky chuckle, making Johnny's fingers tighten further.

"That's it, Johnny. Put some passion into it." The Hellion laughs, egging the Rider on.

Johnny pauses, just staring furiously into the demon's soulless eyes. Neither one say a word. The only thing heard is the heavy panting coming from both.

Blackheart watches his Rider's face, unsure of what to make of it. He looks mad as Hell, but the awkward pause is what throws the demon off. He should've been on the ground eating a knuckle sandwich by now.

Johnny himself doesn't even know what this is about. It feels like he's got a million thoughts running through his head at once. For some reason his face is inching closer to the demon's. Closer and closer, till cold soft lips are pressed firmly to his and he finds himself wondering how they got there, completely oblivious to the fact he was the one that put them there.

Blackheart is so surprised by this, his eyes remain open in confusion for a moment. Until of course a warm tongue penetrates his lips, heating up the demon's cold mouth. He closes his eyes, letting out a deep sigh as their tongues meet - grinning against his Rider's lips.

Johnny realizes he's still got Blackheart by the collar. Instead of letting go, he walks backwards toward the bed, pulling the demon along with him - their lips never parting on the way.

They come to a sudden stop when the mattress hits the back of Johnny's legs.

Blackheart pulls Johnny, maneuvering himself in the other's place, as the two tumble down to the bed - Johnny draped on top of him.

Johnny doesn't know why he's doing this. Because he wants to save the world? Because he's lonely? Or maybe because Blackheart's icy touch, just feels so good - His frosty tongue filling his mouth makes him feel alive? There's no telling at this point.

He breaks the kiss for a moment - his fingers working the buttons of the demon's black satin shirt open, slowly revealing the slightly blue tinted skin beneath it. 

Patience isn't a virtue Blackheart has. He hooks an arm behind his Rider's neck, pulling him back down into another kiss, making both their bare chests and stomachs touch.

The body above him is so warm - the sensation of body heat, meeting cold blooded flesh. Feels like his Rider is melting into him.

Warm hands brush his abdomen as his shirt is spread fully open. Blackheart breaks the kiss, sitting up to remove his heavy, black coat.

Johnny watches the demon shrug out of his clothes - his eyes wandering over the other's surprisingly fit physique. The Rider's shocked at how much the hellion resembles a human man. Blackheart has a bellybutton, nipples, hair under his arms, the whole shebang. He didn't really know what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect him to look so human. Now Johnny can't help but wonder how the demon acquired this body.

Blackheart tosses his coat and shirt to the floor, before reaching to pull his Rider back in for another kiss, but Johnny puts a hand out, stopping the antsy demon.

Blackheart cocks a curious brow, giving the Rider a confused look.

"I'm sorry…" Johnny pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I have to ask..… Are you possessing the body of a real person? Is there some poor man in there, trapped but conscious and aware of everything that's happening?"

Blackheart starts to chuckle, shaking his head. "That's adorable that you're worried about that, but no. I'm not possessing anyone. I can take on human form on my own. I'm not your typical demon. I'm not a fallen angel. It's a long and complicated story."

Johnny nods, feeling a sigh of relief. He is definitely curious about all the details, but they can save the chatter for later.

"Come here." The demon smirks, yanking his Rider back down on top of him, kissing his Rider with force - their mouths crazy with need. He lets out a pleased sigh as the warmth of Johnny's mouth engulfs his.

Johnny can't help but notice how needy Blackheart is, for being an evil spawn from Hell. He sure craves a lot of attention and has an oddly gentle touch. 

The demon's icy fingers rubbing against Johnny's belly button as he fumbles with the clasp on his jeans, feels strangely pleasant. He feels his cock twitch in response.

Blackheart slowly pulls down the fly of Johnny's zipper, finding satisfaction in the sound that it makes on the way down.

His eyes are met with a white, cotton clad bulge, flowering out of the opening. He reaches down and begins to palm it roughly, without missing a beat, causing the Rider to shiver slightly at the cold touch.

The demon doesn't waste any time, slipping his pale, blue hand past the elastic waistband of Johnny's underwear.

Johnny audibly gasps at the hellion's icy grip around his warm, erection.

Blackheart notices how his Rider's cock is warmer than the rest of his body. Holding it is oddly satisfying. It's hot and heavy in his hand. So human and lifelike. He starts to slide his hand up the shaft, gripping it tightly, savoring the feeling of the hot flesh heating up his palm.

Johnny can barely handle the sensation. It's like when someone comes in from the cold and touches the back of your neck. He's already white knuckling the sheets beneath him. It takes him a minute to get used to the feeling, but the more that wicked hand pumps up and down his cock, the closer he gets to heaven.

The demon smirks, watching his Rider writhe under his touch. His strokes are slow and steady. He takes his time, gliding up from the base, swiping his thumb over the slit every time he reaches the top.

Johnny's been so lost in pleasure, he didn't realize Blackheart is probably blueballing by now. He manages to focus enough to reach over and palm over the bulge in the demon's black pants. 

Johnny's never touched a man this way before. He starts slow, just cupping it, slowly running his thumb over the front, eliciting a hiss from his demonic lover.

The Rider feels a little awkward, since he's never done this before. He quickly pulls Blackheart in for a rough kiss, to avoid having to make eye contact, before reaching into the demon's pants, and wrapping his hand around the icy phallus - hard and pulsating, waiting for attention.

Blackheart moans into Johnny's mouth when that hot palm meets his frozen cock. He feels like he's melting into his Rider's hand. Long, warm fingers glide up and down his cock with ease.

His kissing gets sloppy. He can't help it. It's hard for him to concentrate on the kiss. Or anything for that matter. It takes him a good minute to realize he stopped stroking Johnny. The demon quickly tries to gather himself, pumping his closed fist up and down the Rider's hard on once more - not wasting any time getting back into the rhythm.

Johnny hearing his demonic foe moaning at his touch, is highly arousing. This isn't just anyone. This is a malevolent spirit. An actual demon and not just any demon for that matter. The son of Mephistopheles. The devil. And somehow Johnny has the ability to make this…this subcreature come undone.

The Rider pulls off the demon's lips for a moment, letting go of the other's cock, and crawling on top of him.

"I'm just wondering if knowing how much this would kill your dad, turns you on?" Johnny pants out. A slight twinkle in his eye.

Blackheart smirks, nodding his head. "Dear ole dad would shit and fall back in it." 

Johnny presses his knuckles to his upper lip, snickering.

Blackheart chuckles, and pulls his Rider closer to him - their noses almost touching. "You know what would really piss daddy off?"

Johnny swallows thickly. "What?"

The demon leans in closer, pressing his cold lips to his Rider's ear. "You fucking me into the mattress till I'm coming all over your sheets."

Johnny shudders at the demon's cold, dirty words. He didn't think it was possible to get any more hard than he already is, but boy is he wrong. His aching arousal takes over his senses - almost physically pulling him into the mischievous hellion underneath him.

Johnny's fingers hook into the sides of Blackheart's pants, prompting the demon to lift his hips in assistance.

As soon as they're off, Blackheart wastes no time sitting up to help his Rider out of his, before being tackled back down on the mattress by a now naked Johnny.

The feel of the demon's icy body, pressed against his, makes Johnny's skin prickle. He's broken a sweat from all the romping around the two have done. The cold touch is just heaven. He wastes no time, taking those frosty lips with his own. 

He sucks Blackheart's cold, wet tongue in between his lips - the satisfying sensation making his cock ache.

It has a similar affect on Blackheart. Johnny's so warm against him - his touch slow and comforting. Physical affection is a privilege the demon has not been awarded. He enjoys it more than he expected - something he didn't know he needed, until he got it.

Blackheart finally lets his body completely relax, sighing in contentment as he fully sinks into the pillow. He opens his legs, wrapping them around his Rider's waist.

Johnny takes the hint, breaking the kiss to wet his finger. 

The demon sits up, pulling Johnny's fingers out of his mouth. "Stop that nonsense. I don't need any of that. Just fuck me." He whispers, running the back of his hand a long the Rider's sharp jawline.

Johnny's a little thrown off by this, but doesn't care to argue. He reaches over into the night stand, pulling a small bottle of hand lotion out of the drawer.

Blackheart watches him, squeeze the gooey liquid into his palm and run it along his hard cock, feeling a tad bit nervous. The demon's never gotten butterflies about anything. He doesn't care for it much. Feels too human. He hates how the Rider makes him feel human emotions. Emotions he'd never felt prior. Damn humans.

Johnny watches Blackheart watching him. His body language is odd. He's fidgety and panting. He's nervous. Johnny doesn't believe it. The Prince of Hell is nervous. Such an odd thing to witness. 

The Rider leans down in between Blackheart's legs, hovering over him as he lines the tip of his cock up with the demon's entrance.

The warm fleshy head, rubbing against his hole, seems to warm Blackheart's whole body up. His head falls back onto the pillow - his eyes settling on the ceiling fan above him. The chopping sound the blades make, as they spin swiftly, helps him relax.

Johnny pushes in slightly - about an inch, and is immediately met with an ice cold velvety, tightness. It makes his eyes flutter and his head spin. 

The demon looks like he's holding in there pretty well, so the Rider pushes in a little further, slowly feeding his cock deeper into him.

Blackheart grits his teeth, digging his fingers into Johnny's biceps - the muscles clenching under his touch. It's about as painful as he expected. A burning pain as his muscles stretch to accommodate the intruding member.

Johnny keeps going. Inching into the tight coldness of Blackheart's body.

The demon chokes back a groan feeling his ass start to open. A long slow burn as the Rider's cock fills his slick cavity.

The demon looks so vulnerable to Johnny. Wincing and squirming underneath him. The way his arms cling to him in a way that's just so human. It's such a strange sight.

Blackheart's gravelly voice brings him out of his trance. "Enough with this gentle nonsense." His fingers curl into the back of Johnny's neck, a little tighter. "Fuck me."

The Rider has underestimated his demonic foe. Or maybe he's just a natural gentleman. A quality of his, Blackheart secretly admires.

Johnny doesn't hesitate. He withdraws his hips, and quickly thrusts forward, ramming his cock into the hilt - completely submerged in the freezing tight clutch of the demon's ass.

Blackheart hisses, as his cold toes curl into Johnny's back. His Rider's skin is hot and slick with sweat.

The Rider gains a rhythm, gripping the hellion's smooth, cold hips as tight as he can - his hot fingertips practically searing a brand into Blackheart's flesh. 

Johnny begins a torrent of thrusts, hammering into the writhing creature below him - the mattress starting to squeak obnoxiously from the rough pounding up above.

 

What a bittersweet pleasure this is. Still has a little sting to it, but as Blackheart's body gets used to this intrusion, a warm tingle starts to rear its head. Getting stronger and stronger with every thrust. Pushing the burn of the stretch, further into the background, till it's just a distant memory. Now it's just the delightfully hot, wet slide of Johnny's cock. Like a hot metal rod, dressed in satin, draining away the cold emptiness inside him.

Johnny's lost in a haze of pleasure. Carelessly sliding into the tight opening, leading to the demon's inner most depths. He Withdraws his erection back through Blackheart's speared channel - the freezing inner walls dragging up his retreating cock, before driving it back home - The demon's body practically pulling him in.

Blackheart's a writhing mess. The warm tingle in his rear takes him to a whole new level of bliss. He melts like putty underneath that hot sweaty body.

He feels Johnny's burning hot stomach smash into his cock with every inward thrust, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Johnny's surprised he's lasted this long. That icy tunnel, tightening around his cock, is just too much. 

He works it in and out, back and forth within the demon's entrails, watching his cock vanish and reappear, over and over - entranced with the way his lover's ass swallows his cock right up.

Johnny continues his onslaught - quick snaps of his hips, making his groin collide with the demon's ass, eliciting an erotic slapping noise with each thrust.

Low noises are coming from Blackheart's throat. Much akin to animalistic growls. Then again, this is a demon he's fucking after all.

Encouraged by the low growls, Johnny manages to pick up speed - the mattress beneath their bucking bodies dipping and rocking -spittle and curse words flying from the demon's growling mouth.

The Rider leans down to kiss the hellion. Warm tongue dips between Blackheart's blue lips, making him groan into Johnny's mouth.

He holds his Rider tightly, starting to feel a strange warmth pooling in his groin. It starts to spread, getting hotter and hotter with every second, tingly and hot - a fire in his stomach.

Ragged gasps fall from his lips as the sensations roll over him. His cock starts to spasm as his release leaves his body, splattering all over his Rider's stomach. Johnny shivers when it hits his feverish skin. 

The demon's ass clenching down around him, pushes him over the edge. A tingle spreads through his entire groin, bringing forth his own orgasm, shooting up the chilly walls of Blackheart's frozen canal - his cock throbbing with release.

Blackheart can feel it pulsating inside him. The hot sticky liquid feels like it's warming up his entire body.

His muscles fully relax, leaving him panting and dazed.

An exhausted Johnny, lies all the way down on top of him for a moment, trying to gather himself, giving Blackheart the feeling of his own icy cum, rubbing against his cock.

The demon's cold chill is a welcomed sensation against Johnny's heated skin.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he lets out a sigh and withdraws his now flaccid cock from Blackheart's icy clutches.

Cold tongue flicks at his fevered lips, bringing a dazed Johnny back into the moment. He places a warm kiss to the demon's lips, before sliding down next to him on the mattress.

Blackheart's head is all a tingle, still coming off the high of his orgasm. He can't help but chuckle a bit.

He rolls over onto his stomach, reaching into his coat to retrieve a mini clover cigar from the pocket.

He puts it up to his blue lips, before grabbing the Zippo off the end of Johnny's night stand.

"I just had sex." He chuckles lightly, flicking the flint of the lighter till the flame ignites his cigar. 

"You say that like it's the first time." Johnny says, sitting up slightly on his side.

Blackheart raises his brows high, sucking in his first puff. An 'oh shit' look on his face. He blows the sweet smoke out, practically choking on it.

"It was." The demon shrugs, propping his pillow, so he can sit up against it.

"What?" Johnny sits up quickly on his elbows. "You were a virgin?"

Blackheart nods, slowly inhaling another puff of his cigar.

The Rider sits up all the way - a confused look on his face. "How is that possible? Aren't you centuries old?"

Blackheart starts to laugh as he chokes out a cloud of smoke. "I'm not quite as old as you think I am, but the answer is fairly simple."

Johnny leans in closer, anxious to hear this one.

"Like I said before, I'm not your average run of the mill demon. Most demon's are disembodied spirits. They never existed in human form." He pauses for a minute to take another puff, exhaling a cloud of black smoke into the space between them.

"Therefore, unless they possess a human, which is difficult to do, they have no body of their own. Since they are basically malevolent spirits, they don't have sexual desire. It's just not an interest of theirs."

"So basically, there was no one to have sex with? Besides humans of course." Johnny ponders.

"Correct." Blackheart smirks, tipping his lit cigar to his Rider.

"Technically, I myself did not find sex a priority, so I wasn't seeking it out. I didn't take an interest in carnal things till just recently."

"This is why you wanted to sleep with me so badly?" 

"Yes. I wanted to see what it was like." Blackheart smirks, playfully wiggling his cold toes into Johnny's side.

The Rider grabs the bridge of his nose, trying to process this. He just took the virginity of the spawn of the devil. No big deal…

"Well. I certainly hope it was everything you hoped for." He slouches down his pillow.

Blackheart chuckles, grabbing Johnny by the chin. "You exceeded my expectations, you beautiful man, you."

Johnny snorts, feeling a little bit better about things. Although he's incredibly curious about this demon hybrid. He's got a ton of questions, but feels this isn't the best time to grill him.

He still can't get over how anatomically correct the demon is. One question can't possibly hurt.

"Do you eat?" Johnny blurts out.

Blackheart cocks a brow, and smiles. "Let's just say, I can't die of starvation, but yes I do eat."

Johnny nods, feeling even more curious now.

"Do you go to the bathroom?" He instantly regrets asking that.

"Yes." Blackheart answers, seemingly unbothered by the intrusive question.

Johnny is even more confused now. He can't wrap his head around, how this could be possible. It makes him question everything he's ever known.

"Really? I'm stunned. I…"

Blackheart cuts the confused human off, waving his hand to silence him. "Look… my mother was a human ok. There. I said it." He lets his hands fall at his sides in frustration. 

Johnny looks even more confused now.

"A long long time ago in ancient times…the bible days if you will, women used to call upon fallen angels/demons, to have sex with them, so they could bear extraordinary children. In other words, I'm a nephilim."

Johnny was wrong a few seconds ago, when he thought this couldn't get any stranger. 

"I thought you said demon's weren't normally interested in sex?"

"I said most. There are exceptions to every rule."

"So you're mom was one of these women?"

"Sort of. She was chosen by my father. He wanted a son. So much for how that turned out." Blackheart snickers. "I bet he rues the day." He puts his cigar out in the palm of his icy hand, scooting to the edge of the bed to retrieve his clothes.

Johnny lies back, just watching the handsome nephilim slip back into his pants, and throwing his black satin shirt over his blueish shoulders, not even bothering to button it up.

Blackheart laces up his leather boots, and stands up off the bed, throwing his coat over his arm.

"Thank you, Johnny for the lovely evening. I'll see you in five years, eh?" He drags a long finger under his Rider's warm chin.

Johnny nods, and watches the demon walk toward the door - something in his gut pulling at him.

"Blackheart?" He calls out, stopping the demon in his tracks.

He motions for him to come back toward the bed, and Blackheart, feeling curious, walks back over to him.

"Do you sleep?" Johnny asks, sincerity in his eyes.

Blackheart's blue lips curl into a smirk. He knows that's the Rider's way of saying he wants him to spend the night. He wants to tease Johnny about it, but decides against it and just answering the question.

"Yes. Sometimes." He waits for the Rider's move.

"Well…it's late. Maybe you should just stay. I mean, if you're in no hurry." Johnny hopes his desperation is not showing on his face. He's just a little lonely.

Blackheart plays it cool, giving a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah. I guess I can." He kicks his boots off, flinging his already unbuttoned shirt across the room.

"I have something you can sleep in." Johnny gets up, slipping his underwear back up, to rummage through his drawer.

He grabs his old high school spirit shirt, and a pair of boxers. Blackheart has a smaller frame than him, and should fit into the shirt nicely. He tosses it to him, the demon catching it in the air.

"Thanks." He holds the grey shirt up, looking at the iron on logo. "The Clark Cougars.." He reads off with a chuckle, before slipping it over his head.

After changing into the loose and comfy boxer shorts, he crawls back into the big warm bed with his Rider, pulling the soft blanket up around his chin.

"Good night." Johnny smiles, turning onto his side and closing his already heavy eyes. 

He feels like he must be crazy for letting this monster into his house. Into his bed. Especially since this particular monster killed his best friend. He tries not to think about that right now. That's unfinished business he and the demon can hash out later.

 

"Good night." Blackheart turns over onto his stomach, on the very edge of the bed. 

His heart's still beating a million miles a minute. He lies awake for a while, still coming off the high of his first time. It doesn't feel real.

The demon's heavy lidded eyes start to close. He feels a snoring Johnny, tossing a little bit in his sleep.

Just as he closes his eyes, a heavy arm, comes down over his back, warming him up right through the shirt.

He glances over his shoulder to see a sleeping Johnny, lying on his stomach, pressed up against him - his leg thrown over the back of one of his calves.

Blackheart can't believe it. He's being cuddled. 

If Johnny were awake, he might put up a resistance, just for the sake of keeping up appearances. He already admitted he was half human, which is bad enough for his reputation.

But alas, his Rider is fast asleep, and the warmth radiating from his body is oddly comforting. His eyes finally start get heavy. He closes them, letting out a deep sigh, as sleep quickly envelopes his tired body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this. Actually, I probably will. In the meantime, I wrote another one with these two. If you liked this one, give it a read :) Link here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/11305734

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the second chapter to this. I'm hoping to have it up by tomorrow night 5/31/17. Stay tuned, ficcers ;)


End file.
